In the related art, a label printer that prints desired information on a linerless label (label without a mount) is used. The linerless label has, for example, an adhesive material on a pasting surface, that is, a rear surface of a print surface, and is wound in a roll shape.
In the label printer, the linerless label after printing is cut to a predetermined length by a cutting device, and the cut label is attached to an object such as a commodity. In such a label printer, when the linerless label is cut by the cutting device, if remnants of the adhesive material adheres to blades of the cutting device, the blades stick together, and electric power necessary for moving the blades during subsequent cutting is increased.
For this reason, the cutting device of the linerless label is configured so that the adhesive material adheres less thereto than the cutting device of an ordinary thermal printer. However, since it is not possible to completely prevent adhesion of the adhesive material, there has been a need, for example, to manually clean the blade every predetermined time interval and to remove the adhesive material.
Cleaning of such a blade is carried out using a cotton swab or the like, but there are cases where the adhesive material remains or it is difficult to remove the adhesive material.